La flamme et le Flocon
by Nefer chan
Summary: Une petite histoire de Noël, c'est de saison. Une romance se jouant au rythme calme des flocons de neige.


**Titre **: La flamme et le flocon

**Auteur** : Nefer

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Commentaire** :

Avec ces fêtes de fin d'année j'ai eu vraiment envie d'écrire une fic de saison. Le problème et que je ne savais absolument pas quoi écrire. Alors pour y remédier j'ai pris un papier et un crayon et je l'ai noirci avec tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête, et ça donne l'histoire ci-dessous.

C'est une première pour moi, en générale quand j'écris quelque chose je sais exactement ce que je veux dire et comment chaque chose se passe. Là moi-même en prenant la plume j'ignorais comme l'histoire commencerait, encore plus comment elle finirait et qu'elle en serait l'ambiance. J'espère que malgré tout ça vous plaira.

Autre chose, j'ai aussi fait un art de Noël. Initialement je voulais m'appliquer mais la colorisation m'a tellement lourdée que le résultat final est plutôt bâclé. Désolée.

**http://site.voila.fr/caromilie/Noel2.JPG**

Le temps était gris depuis le matin. Un gris presque blanc qui annonce la neige et les grands froids.

Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye réprima un frisson avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.

Tout était calme dans le quartier général de l'Est qui fonctionnait en effectif réduit en cette fin d'année.

Entre le silence de la base et la lumière blafarde qui inondée la pièce, il fallait toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle redressa la tête, histoire de prendre une vive inspiration et s'aérer avant de retourner à son labeur. Mais alors qu'elle tournait son regard d'ambre vers la fenêtre, elle aperçut une particule blanche qui, descendant à rythme lent du ciel, vînt mourir dans un éclat transparent sur le rebord de la vitre. Bientôt un autre flocon suivit, commençant un gracieux ballet aérien au gré du vent. Elle admira le spectacle, comme hypnotisée, sans plus la moindre pensée pour son travail.

Tout son être était absorbé par l'esprit de l'hiver dansant sous ses fenêtres.

Pressant le pas, pour ne pas être entièrement mouillé par la neige qui fondée en se posant sur son trench-coat noir, le colonel Roy Mustang râlait de devoir aller travailler par ce froid dimanche.

Ses bottes de militaires s'enfonçaient dans la neige molle et fraîche laissant des empreintes aussitôt recouvertes par un fin voile de poudre blanche.

Il passa la porte de l'accueil en courant presque et s'ébroua sans plus de façon, à la manière d'un animal. Ceci eut le pour don de provoquer un petit gloussement sonore de part de la secrétaire de permanence ce jour là.

-« Pas trop froid, mon colonel ?» S'enquit-elle, un joli sourire aux lèvres.

Mustang, après avoir pris soin d'épousseter toute la neige qui couvrait son pardessus, souleva un sourcil et avec son éternel sourire en coin répondit :

-« C'est un temps à rester sous la couette auprès du feu. »

Bien que cela fut dit « innocemment » la réponse eut le don de faire rougir comme une pivoine la secrétaire qui s'y voyait déjà. Il s'approcha et s'accouda nonchalamment au comptoir.

« Alors nous sommes seuls à travailler vous et moi par cette froide journée ? »

« Euh, oui…Non !…J'ai vu le lieutenant Hawkeye passer. Elle doit être dans les bureaux. » Minauda la jeune femme.

« Le lieutenant ?! » Demanda Mustang en se redressant étonné.

« Oui, elle avait des dossiers à finir m'a t'elle dit. »

Lui était venu contraint et forcé, car il était de garde mais normalement c'était le jour de repos de son lieutenant. Il se demandait sur quels papiers planchait son zélé bras droit en ce jour de neige, aussi abandonna t'il la secrétaire pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

La porte du bureau était entrouverte, mais aucune lumière n'en filtrée, à l'exception de celle blanc-gris du ciel neigeux. D'ailleurs, un petit vent glacé s'échappait de la salle au travers de l'entrebâillement de la porte, pareil à celui qui soufflait dehors.

Y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un ici? Se demanda le colonel glacé jusqu'à l'os à cause du froid et du silence feutré qui régnaient dans le bureau.

Il se ressaisit et décida de s'avancer à pas de loup vers la porte comme pour ne perturber l'atmosphère suspendue et fantasmagorique qui l'enveloppée.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, assise à son bureau, le regard absorbé par le spectacle de la neige. Il faisait un froid glacial dans la salle et à chacune de ses lentes respirations s'élevait un léger voile de buée blanche. Pourtant la jolie blonde demeurait immobile, le visage rêveur, doucement appuyait sur sa main fine et blanche. Elle était semblable à une statue de glace dans cet univers blanc.

Que fallait-il faire? La laisser tranquille au risque de la voir mourir d'hypothermie, ou troubler sa quiétude? Mustang soupira puis après avoir enfoncé par habitude ses mains dans les poches il tourna les talons en direction de la salle de repos.

Dehors les flocons tombaient toujours plus nombreux. Leur danse s'accélérait et devenait de plus en plus désordonnée comme les pensées du lieutenant Hawkeye. Son esprit était tellement loin à présent qu'il ne ressentait plus les appels de son pauvre corps qui tremblait de froid. Soudain, quelque chose interrompit sa rêverie, quelque chose de lourd et chaud se posant sur ses épaules. Surprise, elle tourna la tête pour constater qu'une veste s'était posée sur son dos. Puis relevant son regard elle se trouva nez à nez avec son supérieur, penché au-dessus de son visage.

« Vous voulez finir en bonhomme de neige, lieutenant ? » Demanda t'il ironique avant de se redresser et de lui tendre, sans attendre sa réponse une tasse de chocolat chaud.

D'abord hésitant, comme ensuqué par sa trop longue léthargie, Hawkeye finit par saisir l'anse de la tasse puis colla ses mains gelées autour du mug d'où s'échappait une douce chaleur. Cette vague chaude se diffusant dans ses doigts engourdis, fit naître sur son visage un doux sourire. Mustang l'observa à la dérobé reprendre des couleurs, jolie fleur sortant de son hibernation hivernale.

« Je vous remercie, colonel, je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il faisait si froid » Dit-elle en retournant vers lui son doux sourire.

Mustang haussa des épaules, puis après avoir posé sa propre tasse de chocolat fumant sur le bord de la table, il se dirigea vers le poêle en fonte qui avait été rajouté dans la salle en raison du grand froid de ces derniers jours. Il ganta sa main et d'un claquement vif des doigts produisit une étincelle qui enflamma les charbons.

Riza le regarda faire. Décidément son surnom de Flame Alchimist n'était pas volé. Telles les flammes qu'il produisait, il réchauffait la salle de sa seule présence. Elle au contraire était comme les flocons de neige qui flottaient doucement, et sans un bruit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. On la disait froide et insaisissable.

« N'est ce pas votre jour de congés aujourd'hui, Lieutenant ? T'en qu'a rêvassé devant la neige, vous seriez sûrement mieux chez vous qu'ici dans ces bureaux mal chauffés »

Riza se leva de son siége et ordonna d'un geste distrait les documents qui traînés sur sa table.

« Je voulais en finir avec le dossier pour la réunion de demain matin. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire chez moi, mais je trouve que l'on est plus au calme ici, à présent que la plupart des officiers ont déserté les lieux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. »

« Oui, enfin quand je suis arrivé vous ne sembliez pas beaucoup travailler » Ironisa Roy, heureux d'avoir pour une fois pris son lieutenant en défaut et de pouvoir la taquiner.

Toutefois, Hawkeye ne releva pas la pique, et se contenta de récupérer la tasse abandonnée par son supérieur, et d'aller le rejoindre auprès du poêle. Elle lui tendit son chocolat, puis Mustang se décala un peu pour lui faire une place près de l'âtre. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées en silence la blonde se décida enfin à répondre avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde mais non sans une pointe de malice dans la voix.

« J'admets que je n'étais pas très productive, mais même pour vous qui travaillez aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'une journée de garde sans réelle besogne administrative. On peut bien prendre notre temps. »

Roy s'étonna de cette réflexion venant de son si sérieux lieutenant. Il aurait aimé capter son regard pour savoir où elle voulait en venir, mais celle-ci semblait concentrée sur sa boisson chocolatée. Enfin elle inclina un peu la tête, puis plantant sur regard dans celui de jais de son supérieur, elle demanda, en remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille :

« Mais peut être que je perturbe vos plans. J'ai vu que la nouvelle secrétaire était, elle aussi, de garde aujourd'hui. »

Alors qu'elle allait rebaisser sa main, Mustang la saisit au poignet et se rapprocha très près de son visage avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille :

« Pas le moins du monde votre présence en ces lieux et la meilleure surprise de la journée. »

Elle se figea net, stoppant sa respiration l'espace d'un instant. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Oui, vraiment il était telle la flamme, et elle telle la neige. Quand elle se rapprochait de sa douce chaleur elle fondait inexorablement en un éclat transparent. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent quand soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Lentement, forçant les sourcils, le colonel se redressa contrarié. Il lâcha à regret le poignet de Riza toujours immobile, et reprit sa position initiale, le dos collé au poêle à ses côtés, les mains serrées sur sa tasse de chocolat attendant de voir qui l'avait interrompu afin de lui cramer les fesses.

À leur grande surprise ils virent débarquer joyeux et bruyant, Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery bouteilles et paniers à provisions sous le bras.

« Yo, mon colonel » lança Havoc en pénétrant dans la salle.

Pourtant ils stoppèrent vite leur entrée en fanfare qui ils découvrirent le lieutenant Hawkeye adossée au côté du colonel, en ce jour de repos. Avaient-ils interrompu quelque chose? Rien dans leur attitude tranquille, quoique surpris par leur entrée, ne le laissait supposer. Ils semblaient juste converser aimablement au coin du feu une tasse de chocolat à la main. Le plus naturellement du monde, Riza les interrogea alors, mettant fin à toutes les savantes réflexions qui alimentaient à cette seconde précise les cerveaux en ébullition des hommes de Mustang.

« Que faites-vous tous ici, c'est pourtant votre jour de repos aujourd'hui? »

« Oui, mais on s'est dit que ça ne devait pas être drôle pour le colonel de passer ce dimanche de fête seul à la base. » Expliqua Havoc en attrapant une cigarette dans la poche de sa veste pleine de neige.

« Alors on est venu lui tenir compagnie et prenant le nécessaire pour survivre avec cette tempête de neige qui souffle dehors ». Fit Breda en désignant du menton les paniers de nourritures et les nombreuses bouteilles que disposaient sur la table les autres membres de l'équipe.

« C'est un peu notre cadeau de fin d'année à notre colonel » Sourit Falman en faisant sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne.

« Pour une fois, je dois avouer que c'est une excellente initiative » fit Mustang en volant sur la table un morceau de foi gras.

« Comment ça « pour une fois » » Bougonna Havoc

« Mais, vous lieutenant que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Fuery.

« J'avais un travail à finir pour demain » Expliqua t'elle

« Tant mieux comme ça on est au complet pour notre petite fête. » Sourit le petit adjudant.

« J'ai vu que la nouvelle secrétaire était de garde aussi, je vais aller lui porter un verre. » Fit Havoc avec un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

« Et là, je t'accompagne » Répliqua Breda qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Riza réprima un rire avec sa main devant les gamineries des deux sous-lieutenants. Mustang la couva d'un oeil tendre. Ca bonne humeur était communicative.

C'est ainsi que se passa l'après midi pour la team Mustang, pleine de rires, de bonne nourriture et avec beaucoup d'alcool.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la garde du colonel finie que chacun retourna chez soit. Roy proposa à son lieutenant de la raccompagner chez elle. Et ils partirent en direction du parking.

Arrivé sur le perron de la porte du QG, Riza fit une halte observant l'air émerveillé l'univers blanc qui s'étendait devant elle.

« C'est magnifique » souffla t'elle.

Roy l'observa du coin de l'œil. Le froid avait déjà blanchi le visage de la jeune femme. Bientôt un flocon de neige vint se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Mustang se penchant alors vers elle et dit:

« Nous voilà bien, moi qui aie eu tant de mal à vous réchauffer tout à l'heure, et vous voici encore avec les lèvres gelées. »

Il se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa. Le flocon qui s'était posé sur les lèvres du lieutenant fondit aussitôt. Elle sentait une douce chaleur, sa chaleur, réchauffer ses lèvres puis son être tout entier. Il s'écarta à nouveau et avec son petit sourire lui dit :

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous Lieutenant. Une chance que vous soyez passée au QG aujourd'hui. »Il lui tendit un écrin.

Riza le regarda perplexe et hésitante.

« Vous n'en voulez pas? » Demanda t'il la moue boudeuse.

« C'est...c'est que je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange, colonel. »

Il se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ca je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Les joues de Riza se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rose. Puis elle ouvrit doucement l'écrin dans lequel se trouvait un joli pendentif en argent, avec un flocon de neige en diamant.

« C'est magnifique, je ne peux pas accepter un tel présent. »

« Si vous le pouvez » sourit-il en lui accrochant le pendentif autour du coup.

Riza sourit à son tour, regardant avec attention l'étoile des neiges d'argent et diamants qui pendait à son cou. Elle murmura songeuse alors.

« Voilà un flocon que vous ne pourrez par faire fondre cette fois. »

Mais Mustang répondit ironique

« N'en soyez pas si sure. Il fait très bon chez moi sous la couette et prés du feu. Je relève le défi. »

Il adressa à sa subordonnée un petit clin d'œil, puis lui tendit la main. Elle y glissa la sienne savoura la contacte de sa peau douce et chaude. Ils repartirent ainsi main dans la main.

Un flocon se posa sur leurs mains entrelacées et fondit doucement dans un éclat transparent.

**Commentaire de fin** : Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient de savoir si j'ai abandonné l'écriture de « Mémoire oubliée » je vous rassure ce n'est pas le cas. Je compte bien m'y remettre


End file.
